The Doctor's Large Family
by Kiara Bella Cullen
Summary: You would think the Doctor's friends and family started when he took the Tardis and first ran, but that is not true it started when he met Harrison Jaydon Evans. What happens when it his family is threatened? It Will start with the 10th and on. Mentions of past companions and Doctors. Disclaimer: Don't own of this except for a few characters that I am adding.
1. Warning

Warning: Grey Golden Trio, Mild Sex Scenes

Smart Ronald, Adventures, Outgoing, Sporty Hermione

Sarah Jane Adventures and Torchwood Crossover also.

There may or may not be some cross dressing.

Starts with 10th Doctor in New Earth as they are leaving Rose's mom's.

Couples:

Harry Potter:

(Harry, Hermione, and Ronald),

(Bill Weasley and OOC),

(Charlie and OOC),

(Mr. and Mrs. Evans),

(Mr. and Mrs. Potter),

(Lily Potter and James Potter),

(Molly and Arthur Weasley),

(Sirius and Remus),

Doctor Who:

(The Doctor and Rose Tyler)

(Jackie and Pete)

Sarah Jane Adventures:

(Luke and Maria Jackson),

(Clyde and Rani)

Torchwood:

(Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones)

(Gwen and Rys Williams)


	2. Chapter 1: Godrics Hollow

Chapter 1: Godrics Hollow and The Discussion

The Doctor walked into the Tardis and starts to power her up while Rose is outside saying goodbye to Jackie and Mickey. Rose walks inside and puts her heavy rucksack on the floor and grabbed on to something as the Tardis is dematerializes.

"So where are we going?" Rose asked letting go of the railing and walking to the console where the Doctor was.

"Further than we've ever gone before" the Doctor answered.

The Tardis came to a stop in Harry Potter's room so the Doctor and Rose could get her child.

 **Rose's Pov**

We walked out of the doors and was in a baby's room that looked like someone bombed it. I walked over to the desk and grabbed a bag and a letter that survived. As I went back in to the Tardis, I noticed the Doctor was holding a baby.

"Whose baby and, where are we?" I asked.

"This is Harry Potter my godson. And we are at an old friend of mine. She was companion of mine when I was in my fourth regeneration." He answered.

"Well while I was looking around the room, I found this bag and letter on a desk that wasn't touched unlike the rest of this room." I told him as I gave them to him and taking the child.

 **The Doctor's POV**

I handed Rose my godson and took the bag and letter. I set the bag down and opened the Letter.

 _ **Dear Doctor,**_

 _ **If you are reading this than my husband and I are dead. After you left us after our last adventure, and making you one of my son's godfathers', the war we are in picked up. I fear my old Headmaster is up to something. He talked us into going into hiding with Harry because of a prophecy. At first we were going to use James's friend Sirius Black, but talked us into using Peter Pettigrew. If we are dead than it is Peter's fault. I fear he is going to send Harry to my sister and her husband. I want you to take him with you and raise him as your son. I have put his favorite toys, what he needs in that bag. Also, the keys to our vaults is in the bag with Potter Lord Journals.**_

 _ **Here is the information you will need to know to raise him and tell him when he is older:**_

 _ **My son's full name is Harrison Jameson Potter. Right now, he is a year and a half. His birthday is July 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1980.**_

 _ **He will be going to Hogwarts when he is eleven years old in 1991.**_

 _ **His Godparents are you, Sirius Black, Sarah Jane Smith, and Alice Longbottom.**_

 _ **He is also a time lord. I know you are going to ask how is that. Well when me and James spent our honeymoon on the Tardis we conceived him. I was three weeks pregnant when you dropped us off at the house. He will be able to talk to snakes, because I am a descendent of one of the Founders of my old-school Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin.**_

 _ **Now onto the prophecy. The Prophecy says:**_

" _ **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...**_ _ **"**_

 _ **So please Doctor, raise my son, and teach him to protect himself. And on the plus side no one will know where he is, and I know you will protect him.**_

I put the letter down and went and got my old crib. I brought it into the console room and found a way to strap it to the seat.

"Rose, you can put Harry into the crib on the seat" I told her as I got the Tardis started.

 **Sirius Black's POV**

I was walking up the walk way to the Potter's house when I heard the Tardis. 'Harry is safe' I thought as I walked the house and gathered precious items of theirs' to take to Gringotts. When I was done I apparated to Gringotts and had them put the stuff in the Potter Vault and wrote two letters, one to Severus and the other to Remus, and sent them off to them.

Third Person POV

When Sirius Black walked out of the bank he was knocked out and sent to Azkaban not to be seen until Harry is thirteen.


	3. Chapter 2 New Earth 1 and The Discussion

The Tardis has materialized across the river from a massive city, with cars flying overhead.

"Rose, can you please get me the bag?" the Doctor asked as he tended to Harry.

He took the bag and dug in it until he found a carry-on.

"Can I carry him?" Rose asked.

"Yes" the Doctor replied, handing her the carry-on.

Once she had it on and Harry in it, they stepped outside.

"It's the year five billion and twenty-three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth" The Doctor said.

"That's just. That's just..." Rose said

"Not bad. Not bad at all." The Doctor replied looking at her and Harry.

"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet, different sky. And What's that Smell" she asked.

"Apple grass." The Doctor answered.

"Apple grass?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor

"Yes." The Doctor answered looking at her.

"It's beautiful. Oh, I love this. Can I just say, traveling with you, I love it" Rose said than turning to Harry that was in the carry-on, realizing he was asleep, and smiling at that.

"Me too. Come on." The Doctor said looking at her and Harry smiling.

–-

Hospital Basement...

{ A humanoid with strange sepia markings is watch the Doctor and Rose on a electric crystal ball }

Chip: Human! She's pure blood human! Closer, closer.

{A metal spider scuttles to obey}

–-

The Doctor lays his long coat on the apple smelling grass and takes Harry out of the carry-on and lays him on it next to Rose; where she just set down after he took Harry. He set down next to him and Rose.

"Are we going to raise him together?" Rose asked looking over to the Doctor.

"Yes, he seems to like you. I just hope I don't get slapped by your mom," he replied.

"Ha, ha it wasn't that bad"

"Oi, I'll have you know I have never been slapped by anyone's mother until I met you and your mother" He said. "Well I will protect you. And I am sure once she gets to know the little guy, we both will be ignored while she spoils him. So where exactly are we?" Rose asked.

"So in the year five billion, the sun expands, and the earth gets roasted,"

"That was our first date," Rose replied as Harry started fussing. She looks down and says "ahh. What's wrong sweety" as she checked his dipper and got the Doctor to make him a bottle while she changed him. Once she was done with that, she grabbed the bottle and put him in her arms so she could feed him.

"So where were we. Ah yeah We had chips that day. Any way, planet gone, all rocks and dust , but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in. "

"What's the city called?" Rose asked.

"New New York" Doctor answered.

"Oh come on" Rose replied.

"It is. It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking it's the fifteenth New York ,since the original so that makes it new new new new new new new new new new new new new New York. What?" Doctor said.

"You're so different" Rose said shaking her head.

"New New Doctor" the doctor said, while taking Harry from Rose so she could get up.

When Rose was up and had the bag on her back and the carry-on straighted, the Doctor handed Harry to Rose and helped Rose put Harry in the carry-on. The Doctor got up, picked up his coat, and said "Come on."

–-

As they were walking, a spider went closer to them.

"Impossible. I recognize that child. Her face. Show me her face." Cassandra said.

"Closer, closer" chip told the spider.

"Face, face, face!" Cassandra Chanted.

–-

"Can we go and visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" Rose asked.

"Well, I thought we might go there first" the Doctor answered, pointing to an elegant pair of curved Skyscrapers standing apart from the city on their side of the river.

"Why, what is it?" Rose asked.

"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on the psychic paper" {(-Ward 26 please come.)} "Someone wants to see me." The Doctor answered.

"Hmm. And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on then. Let's go and buy some grapes" She replied while rolling her eyes.

–-

{(The spider watches them leave)}

"Rose Tyler! I knew it That dirty blonde assassin! But who is that baby?" Cassandra asked and yelled.

"Their coming here, mistress" Chip said.

"This is beyond coincidence. This is destiny. At last I can be revenged on that little..." Cassandra said letting out a laugh.


	4. Not A Chapter Author's Note

**My fellow readers, I am sorry that I haven't posted in a while, but I am helping my mother and I am a college student. So that is taking up most of my time. I am looking for a Beta reader and writer because I need the help. I will be taking a break from posting so all my stories are on hold right now. Through the break as I finish my school work I will read through my stories and fix what needs to be fixed and try to get the stories to flow better.**

 **I will take any ideas that y'all have for the stories. You just send me the message of the idea and please include the name of the story.**


End file.
